


Ain't You My Baby?

by Prumery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: Lúcio Correia dos Santos was an extreme force of nature, and all Genji could do was bask in his unending glow, and accept it like the gift that it was.(Or, How Genji meets a whirlwind named Lucio, and hasn't been able to think straight since)





	Ain't You My Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! I finally got this down onto writing!  
> This fanfic is right before, _Pareidolia_ and it details how Genji and Lucio met and how they got together. This is the second installment to this, along with another one with Brigitte and Zenyatta :3c  
> Fair warning, this will update much slower than the other one, since it is a side fic when I try to get the juices going, but it will update! Also, this might tie in a lot more to the main story than you think, so if this updates it probably has some background to the other!  
> Thank you so much for being with me in these times and for liking my writing uwu. Sorry for the shortness on both fanfics, but after this its nothing but details and length baby!!!!!  
> (also please dont read my old fanfics i was young and stupid and half the time i was totally dumb ahhHHHH forgive me)

**“Do you see him?”**

Zenyatta’s voice filters into the mic that Genji has attached to his ear. The cyborg is a silent shadow pressed against the building, not responding to his Masters words. Zenyatta is patient though, humming softly as he can see from his visor camera.

Winston had said that this would be important. The person who had sent him an ask for help had been a very anonymous person, but a few pricks and prods and a lot of deciphering code, he found out who it was.

The one and only, Lucio Correia Dos Santos.

Genji doesn’t want to admit the embarrassing noise that came out of his mouth when he heard that name. For years, Lucio had been the dream man. The iconic show man, the star of the revolution. Genji had backed him from the sidelines as he saw the Vishkar issues on T.V.

It had been beautiful, and to meet the genius behind this master ploy. While he looked cool and dashing as he tailed Lucio, he couldn’t prevent the giddiness in his chest every time he saw the man smile at someone, or bounce his head to a tune he was making.

Genji Shimada, a 35 year old man, was absolutely star struck.

**“He is going up to an alley with no end. Why would he--”**

“He knows i’m following him,” Genji says softly into his mic. Lucio knew that he was tailing him, even though he made sure his lights were off and that his steps were in tune with the noises around him.

Smart man.

“Why would he purposely trap himself?”

“He’s not trapping himself. He’s trapping me--” Genji smild as his Masters soft ‘oh’ met his ears. That makes much more sense.

_ “So what’s Lucio want? Help? Aid?” _

_ “He’s looking to join up with whatever we have left of Overwatch. He’s been hearing rumors that we might be sending out the recall again,”   
“Winson have you been doing something I should know about big guy?” _

Genji smiles as he thinks back to getting this mission. Of course Winston would choose one of the freedom fighters to rejoin the new Overwatch. There’s no denying that Lucio is what Overwatch stood for. What Overwatch wanted.

_ “Come one. Like he’s going to say no?” _

_ “We never know, my dear friend,” _

“You can come out now!” Lucio shouts out, turning over his shoulder and glaring into the dark alley. It’s quiet here, the favela is much too small for there to be anyone awake at this time.

Genji is settled to the left of him, trying not to move. He is still pretty embarrassed to have been caught in his tailing. Of course he’d notice someone following him, he is Lucio.

Winston had even gone out of his way to make his plating a different color for this mission. Something about blue reflecting the dark better than silver.

“You know, I’ve known a lot of assassins in my life, but none as quiet as you--” Lucio grins gently, crossing his arms and trailing his brown eyes over every part of the alley. He knows Genji is there, he knows that he is hiding.

Lucio’s face might be nonchalant, but his muscles are tense. His fingers are twitching to his sonic amplifier. From videos Genji has seen, that thing is a menace.

“Well. I have been trained to be better than everyone and everything else, Lucio--” He lets his lights start to glow, and Lucio’s eyes widen. He knows the blue glow coming from him can be intimidating, and especially as the new armor is much more sophisticated than it was years ago.

“No fucking way--”

Lucio backs up slightly, but not to show that he is scared, or even intimidated, by Genji. A smile cracks over the man’s face, and he bounced up and down, his hands clasped in small fists.

“I didn’t know they were going to send me _THE_  Cyborg Ninja! Are you fucking serious! I’ve been seeing you on T.V. since I was a teenager! This is SICK!”

He bounces around, hopping in his skates and doing a little jig. Genji flushes red, unused to people knowing who he was, much less this man knowing who he was.

“You know who I am?”   
“Well… sort of. Everyone here thought you were so cool with those moves you got. Had even off brand toys of you back in the day. You’re one hella cool omnic, man,” Lucio said, laughing softly and shaking his head.

“Who would’ve thought that out of all people to come and get me, it would be the coolest guy to ever exist,”

Ah. So he guesses the feeling of being starstruck is mutual. 

There’s a silence, and then Genji laughs softly. 

“So you know why I am here?”

“Yeah man! Took ya long enough!” Lucio snorts softly, throwing his dreads back and sticking out his nose. Laughing again, Genji finds himself flushing red, looking away and coughing into his hand.

“Overwatch is not as… resourceful as they used to be,”

“That makes sense. It had been a while since i’ve heard of them,” Lucio says calmly, and he walks towards Genji, who’s visor flashes as he cocks his head.

“Come. Let me take you to a base I have and go over the plans--”

 

* * *

 

“A member of the Shambali. It’s an honor to meet you--” Lucio stares intently at Zenyatta, who flickers his lights, signifying a smile. The omnic gets to his feet and laughs gently.

“The Brazilian Freedom Fighter. I should say the same about you, Lucio,”

Lucio makes a shush noise, and rubs his neck a little awkwardly. Putting his hand on his hip, he leans back and laughs.

“Come on now. I just heard my peoples voices and decided to make do with what I got,”

“And you accomplished all of this, my friend. It is admirable, and in it’s own, a feat beyond regular humans ability,”

“Now now, come. We’ll talk inside--” Genji wraps his arm around his Master's shoulder, patting it. He can hear the awe and admiration in his voice box, knowing that Zenyatta himself enjoys Lucio’s music and way of being.

This man is the epitome of what Zenyatta believes in. Someone to look up to.

The building they enter looks dilapidated and old, but as Lucio puts his hand against a screen, Genji is surprised to see a very expensive door open and show him a large base.

Letting out a soft whistle, he recognizes some of the technology from Winstons slides. Old and new Vishkar technology litter the ground, taken apart and remade. The inside of the room has couches and beds covered in sheets and pillows, showing Genji that it has been very lived in.

“You just took over everything they had,hm?” Genji smirked as he lifted another sound amplifier device. It was off and completely taken apart. It was an older model, from what he recognized, and he turned it over on his hands, grinning.

“They took my father’s work, so it’s the least I could do,” Lucio shrugged, and then turned to the kitchen setting up a coffee pot, turning to Genji.

“I’d offer you food, but I know omnics can’t eat. I don’t know what else to offer, sorry--”

Genji knits his brows, shaking his head as Lucio hadn’t realized that he wasn’t really an omnic. A while ago, that would’ve bothered him. It would’ve made him uncomfortable, or send him into a dysphoric panic attack.

“Here, let’s sit. Tell me what’s going on and how I can help,” Lucio cleaned up the table, making a little more of a mess than intended. He stacked dishes in  sink, above more dishes that have been ignored and not cleaned.  
From what he sees, this place wasn’t really paid attention to. He mostly just saw large posters connected together, circled in red dots with “Vishkar???” added to certain spots. The parts of the maps pointed to Mexico, Argentina, Haiti, Peru and parts of lower U.S., along with different parts of the Philippines and very heavily poor parts, as he’s noticed.

“Winston already told you some of the stuff, right?”

“A little. Something about Doomfist’s succesor coming up again. I know that he has started recruiting people, and it hadn’t been much of a worry until Vishkar started coming into the story--” He took a sip of his coffee, rubbing his finger on the inside of his nose and crossing his arms.

“That’s where Winston wanted to talk to you. It’s possible that Vishkar is trying to recruit a lot of poor people affected from the crisis. They already had done that in parts of Latin America--” Genji says, pointing his thumb to the giant map covering the wall, making Lucio smirk at him, “-- but they hadn’t had the reach that Talon has,”   
“Talon?”

“The crime organization that has been coming up with Doomfist,” Zenyatta hums gently, pulling out a fold of info and pictures Winston had pulled out. Info about Akande Ogundimu, what little they could get of Sombra, Widowmaker, and Reaper, and whatever the hell the mess of what Baptiste was.

“You don’t have much on them. How do you know about Talon’s interactions with Vishkar?” He says carefully, his eyes skimming over the words on the pages. He knits his brows, pinching them in a certain way that makes Genji sympathize.

Having to read in a language that you only really mostly speak is pretty annoying at times too. He remembers Gabriel and Jesse always angrily cussing in Spanish about having to do long and drastically informative essays about missions when they both had two other languages they learned before even English.

“Baptiste,” Zenyatta pointed to a picture of a man, who was menacingly staring into the camera. 

“What about him?”

“He has sent us a video. He’s asking for help to take down Talon themselves,”

“Damn. That’s pretty ballsy of him,” Lucio takes another sip shaking his head as he reads through the small file they have on Baptiste. He’s an interesting man, Genji thinks to himself, shaking his head as Zenyatta voices that.

“Where is he stationed right now?”

“He’s, from what we are guessing, hiding in China at the moment. He’s mentioned that he’s trying to head to the Philippines to take down the Vishkar group that has quickly started getting up on there. Briefly, he’s going to stop in Japan in a years time.

“So what’s he got?”

“He says that he has someone on the inside,” Genji says, and then pulls out his paperwork. A message is typed, and it’s a little frantic from a random number.   
“A Vishkar agent has contacted me. I don’t know how, I really don’t understand why me, but here I am sending you this as fast as I can. She’s stationed in Butuan for about two years, and she’s willing to take them down with me. I gotta go, but this might be important--”

Lucio’s eyes are wide as he reads that aloud. Genji and Zenyatta both waited with a hesitation, knowing that this was a lot.

Vishkar took a lot from Brazil, and they were only getting greedier.

There’s a lot Lucio is going to be sacrificing if he decides to come with them and try to figure out what to do. They need to get Doomfist and Talon before they involve Vishkar, and it’s going to be difficult.

Lucio looks at Genji, a smirk coming onto his face. His brows knit and he puts down the paper.

“I’m in. Let’s get these fuckers--”


End file.
